Talk:Gancanagh
Our group found the ??? at the central eastern edge of H-8 --Radiogotem 20:54, June 27, 2010 (UTC) Our group did 2 rounds, one with Thew bomblet, spinel, and acidic humus. Another with only the acidic humus. --KigenAngelo 21:18, June 27, 2010 (UTC) Party: 76RDM/WHM 76THF/NIN 80SAM/WAR 75WHM/SCH 76BRD/WHM We got 4x pop items within 1 hour of entering Abyssea. Very easy fight, although he gets progressively harder the more times you fight him. First 2 times we finished him easily. Third time we were hard pressed to kill him before mp ran out (WHM + RDM fully merited convert). Only managed 3 kills because another pt came and popped him while we were resting. Only drop each time was Acidic Humus. -SAM managed to tank him without too much trouble. -RDM debuffs landed pretty easily, but BRD had trouble getting Elegy to stick. -He doesn’t link with the other mandies. -There’s a certain respawn time on the ??? that pops him (not longer than a couple minutes). --StefLakshmi 02:48, June 30, 2010 (UTC) - Acidic Humus, used to pop another NM named Hedetat, seems to be a 100% Drop. We've killed this thing 15+ times and it dropped every single time. I believe that this may be the case with all the pop NM's, similar to how the ZNM's work. Trio *Trio'd it as Lvl80 Thf/Nin, Rdm/Nin, and Drg/Whm. Need lots of evasion gear. Need to buff up with enhancements, especially hp. Used gigant mantle / bomb queen ring for the first fight and had 1700 HP before adding carbonara as a mithra Thf/Nin. For the second fight, decided to go with pizza instead. Drg stayed out of range the whole fight on the first fight, but the second he melee'd a lot more, and it was much faster. The big danger is the TP move that debuffs you to hell, and this created a problem when the Drg/Whm was in range, as the Rdm/Nin couldn't -na. Its other TP moves did essentially nothing. Other than the bad breath type move, only other concern is its high counter rate and not-too-shabby accuracy when blind(II) is not on. Speaking of debuffs, blind, slow, and para land easily. They wear quickish, so keep them on. Drg/Whms primary function was hateless curing, which was very effective given the high HP build of the Thf/Nin.On top of enhancements, it's also good to buy temp items. Ethers helped to speed up some of the fights, as the Rdm would nuke in between convert cycles. Made a significant difference in kill speed. Went 2/3 thew bomblet, TH4. We were not able to exploit its "!!" weakness. *Managed to trio this 83PLD/WAR (Galka) 82NIN/WAR (Elvaan) (Anon) ??WHM/DNC (Taru) -- Rather long fight, NIN went down once, no 2hrs needed. WHM devotion on PLD as needed and was a pretty smooth fight atonement didn't seem able to break 375 damage though. Thew Dropped--Elgorian1990 10:29, September 18, 2010 (UTC) Duo MNK/NIN + DRG/WHM *Successful duo with some difficulty. MNK straight tanked for the most part, DRG pulling hate occasionally made it easier to recast shadows. MNK had full evasion set, and used EVA +18 Taipan Fangs. Bought loads of temp items (catholicon and vicar's drink will be your best friend to combat Petalback Spin) and stat enhancements. Both used acc/att food, nothing special. Bring echo drops just in case he starts spamming Petalback Spin. Ecphoria Ring might also save your life. HP/MP stat boosts are a must, since it renders 2 of his tp moves useless. Some luck is required, he didnt spam Petalback too much for us on most tries, but on a couple occasions he went nuts with it. DRG keeps hp up w/ standard heals and Healing Breath. MNK had Invigorate and Penance fully merited, made use of both. Just need to be fast and sharp about keeping shadows up, utilizing Perfect Counter when both are down. Was a tough fight this way, but felt good being successful with an oddball low-man setup. Also duo'd with MNK/NIN and RDM/BLM and went smoothly. RDM/BLU + RDM/WHM *"Straight tanked" with -30% physical dmg taken in gear, Tavnazian Taco, Phalanx, and Cocoon(Def@652). That NM was hitting me for about 0-40 dmg non-critical and 100 dmg critical, which pretty much can be handled by a 350hp Stoneskin effect. :Before we fought this NM, we bought HP and MP boost from the prospector, it did help a ton and making Petalback Spin become the only risk. The major damaging spells we cast on this NM were Bio III Poison II Blizzard III and Aero III. It took us about 30min using "DoT Nuke method" to take the NM down(RDM/BLU did not melee), was a very easy and smooth fight. We were 1/2 on Thew Bomblet. :P.S. It seems to have faster movement speed than +12% and resist both Gravity and Bind. -- MitoriAtUnicorn 18:02, July 25, 2010 (UTC) *Just did this as rdm/blu80 and rdm/whm 77, 36~41% -pdt, taco, just under 700 defense, capped phalanx, and didn't even bother capping SS. Was hitting for 3~20 without shield blocks, critting for 40~60, and shield blocks produced all 0s (didn't block any crits without stoneskin up, suspect 3~20). Didn't bother maxing out stoneskin, regen was overkill to keep HP capped off. Rdm/blu (me) meleed, only saw petalback spin once, plague didn't last long enough to be a problem (though the other rdm was close to convert when he used it and we spent a bit of extra time waiting for it to wear so he could get MP to vert). /blu really seemed like overkill on defense, if you're seeing these numbers I'd suggest /war or /pld. Did also mix in nukes with melee. Aok1313 20:47, July 29, 2010 (UTC) RDM/WHM + WAR/DNC: *The War used the -10% physical dmg taken GreatAxe together with Darksteel Body and DarksteelSubligar+1: Protect V + Phalanx2 LVL 5 + Tav. Taco + Defender up ( 600 Defense ). He got hit for ~15-30dmg / crits up to 75dmg. Kept Regen2 on him all time was enough for heal, else War healed hisself for more hate so RDM could nuke even more. Retaliation works good on this NM. Keep up all debuffs and you are fine. Fight took around 20 - 25minutes. RDM/BLU + WAR/DNC: *Very easy fight, Rdm used Physical reduction gear, Defense spells and Defense food(Tavnazian Taco). Only problem had was when War got TP stolen.Petal Pirouette resets all tp to 0. also Tepal Twist can be a problem if your not ready. at 1st War HP went from 1300 to 700, as fight went on Tepal Twist got stronger and the Wars HP got as low as 310. Get potions to removes the effects and the fight is easy. 2/2 drops. Frodoe/Alexsander *Very easy fight. Duo DNC90/NIN (RR, VV & Apoc) +2 Eva daggers x2, capped eva and eva set. WHM90/BLM (MM, Allure & SD (for proc)). WHM kept paralyze and slow on it. Atropa Quetzalcoatl 03:30, April 30, 2011 (UTC) Solo There is no reason RDM/BLU at 85 with Minikin atma should take more than 15 minutes to kill this now. BST/NIN *Spawned mob as soon as Call Beast timer was at 0:00; straight-tanked with Nursery Nazuna. No outstanding gear for the job, just 2 Zoraal Ja's Axe, Ogre Gloves, Monster Jackcoat, and Beast Gaiters for a Reward set-up. Used Reward as often as possible, as well as Call Beast when it was up. Didn't really have any close calls during the fight, as I was always able to resummon Nazuna. Atmas used were for my pet: Vicissitude and Impregnable Tower. Dropped humus only, so looks like I'll be trying again for my bomblet later :/ Oh, fight took about 15-20 minutes, and I burned through 3 Nazunas and 10 Zeta biscuits. d(O.O)b Dolphjagfan SMN/NIN Easily Solo'd with SMN/NIN Lv 90, did it with garuda, pop the nm with shadows on take it to the top get garuda or other summon to do a move to keep hate and kite up and down the length of the hill, there should be NO monsters there so kiting is a easy job, shadows make it easy to not take dmg at all, will probably take 15-20 mins to kill, and you may need temp ether This goes without saying but a 90DNC/NIN finds this solo stupidly easy. Sit there and get tp, ws, get tp, ws, maybe toss an Utsu in for fun and wait for it to die. No dnc will ever die to this. Natica 08:38, March 26, 2011 (UTC) Party Setup Tip The point of this is to tell you how NOT to fight this NM Jobs were PLD/WAR, DRG/WHM, SCH/WHM, SAM/NIN, THF/NIN We failed with it at about 10% HP left and here is why. Do Not feed this guy TP 2 many ppl swinging at this thing is a bad idea, he will use Petalback Spin like crazy if fed to much tp and if u are silenced , paralyzed, amnesia and other things there is not much u can do, other than that tp move he is too weak so keep in mind, do not feed him tp Well, since somebody was nice enough to randomly delete my edit from the main page, it's duoable by two RDMs. --Raen Ryong 13:54, July 18, 2010 (UTC)